Mai Mashiro
Mai Mashiro is a teenage serial killer and snuff filmer working for the underground website Dead Tube. Mashiro at some point fell in love with Tomohiro Machiya, a member of the film club of her high school, and asked him to film her constantly for the following two days, which he agrees to do. What he didn't know, however, is that this was a tactic to get him to become her cameraman for her snuff films for Dead Tube, an underground website that rewards its users for making high-quality snuff films. During the coming days, Mashiro continuously flirted with Machiya and had him film her in compromising situations, but also revealed that her boyfriend was Yamamoto, a boy who bullied Machiya in middle school, but who was in truth none other than her next victim. Machiya continued to film her, even when she went on a date with Yamamoto and took him to an abandoned building to make love. As the two began to have sex, however, Mashiro grabbed a metal pipe from the factory floor and began to beat him to death. Still naked and covered in blood, she approached Machiya and kissed him before taking his camera's memory card. The next day Mashiro approaches Machiya once again and pays him five million yen for his film work, tells him she managed to frame someone else for Yamamoto's murder, and that she is his new lover. After this Machiya became the cameraman for Mashiro's Dead Tube videos and the two became lovers with her being very possessive over him. Battle vs. Rena Ryuguu, Rio Miyaichi, and Satsuki Miya (by SPARTAN 119) A dark alley somewhere in Tokyo, Japan Satsuki Miya walked up to the severely wounded man lying on his back, all four limbs broken by a baseball bat wielded by her partner in crime, Kiyoshi Kakura. The rain poured down onto her victim, washing away the pool of blood he had exuded. As he lay there, terrified, Satsuki took one final photograph of his terrified face before she got out a length of wire from her coat pocket and wrapped it around the mans neck. After about five seconds, the man's body went limp. He was dead. Satsuki looked up at Kakura, expecting praise. However, instead, what she saw was a woman creeping up behind him, with a boxcutter in hand. "Kakura-san!", Satsuki said, "Behind you!" Kakura turned on the spot, just in time to see Rio Miyaichi slash at his neck with her boxcutter. Blood sprayed out of Kakura's neck. In less than a second, he collapsed to the ground, landing face down in a puddle of rainwater, dead. Satsuki was shocked, Kiyoshi Kakura, the man she had come to see as a brother, was dead. "No, this is all wrong", Satsuki said, "Kakura always told me, the chance of rain in the weather forecast was a code for the chance of success... and today it was 100%. This can't be happening!" Rio Miyaichi ignored Satsuki's delusional monologue, and lunged at her with her boxcutter. Satsuki jumped to the side, avoiding the strike, before grabbing Kakura's baseball bat and swinging it at Rio. The bat connected to the serial killer's torso, knocking Rio on her back. Satsuki then held onto the bat with one hand and got out her camera to photograph the last expression on the face of her victim. But something was wrong. Rio Miyachi displayed not a look of fear, but a sadistic grin. Rio pulled a syringe out of her coat and slammed it into Satsuki's thigh, injecting her with a fast-acting sedative. Satsuki Miya collapsed to the ground a Rio got up, before grabbing her by the hair and cutting her throat with her boxcutter. Satsuki Miya eliminated After making her kill, she got out her phone to call her "clean-up" specialist, Reina Enmeiji. But before she could, she heard a female voice speak from behind her. "Excellent work, Rio", the voice said, "You will be the star of my Machiya-kun's latest cinematic masterpiece" Rio turned to face a girl about the same age as her previous girl she had killed, as well as a boy about the same age, holding a camcorder. "And now, for the final act, the ultimate ironic twist- the after killing one murderer with a love of the camera, the vigilante serial killer dies at the hands of another!", Mai Mashiro said with an evil laugh. Mai produced an extendable nightstick from her jacket, and, with a flick of her wrist, she extended the weapon to its full length, before lunging at Rio. Rio Miyaichi evaded Mai's first strike- just from the speed at which she struck, Rio knew this was no amatuer. Lacking a decent parrying weapon at the time, Rio grabbed the lid of a nearby trash can and used it as a shield, blocking Mai's next attack which glanced off the lid with a loud "CLANG". Mai then made a downward strike, laughably easy to avoid. Maybe this girl wasn't as skilled as she thought. Rio only realized why this attack was so easy to block when she felt a sharp pain in her chest. While Rio had blocked low, she left an opening for Mai's second weapon, an awl, which she produced from her left sleeve, and thrust up, under the trash can lid-shield Rio was using. The spike of the awl easily went between Rio's ribs. Mai forced Rio to the ground and stabbed her again and again, spraying blood everywhere. After brutalizing Rio with over 30 thrusts of the awl and several strikes to the head with the nightstick, Mai Mashiro rose from Rio's mangled body, blood covering her practically from head to toe. She then put away her weapons, walked up to Tomohiro Machiya as she said, "Did you capture me beautifully?" "As always", Tomohiro said. Mai then kissed him passionately, still steeped in the blood of her victim, as she took the memory card from his camera. For Tomohiro, there could be no greater thrill, no greater turn-on, then the watching Mai create her murderous works of art, and immediately followed by the taste of her blood-stained lips. Little did Tomohiro know, this taste of the sick pleasure he now indulged in would be his last.... A few days later, the woods, Hinamizawa, Japan Branches caught on her clothing or scratched against her skin as Rena Ryuguu ran as fast as she could through the woods, before picking up following an old dirt road. Hot on her heels were a pair of mysterious figures in oni masks similar to those used by in the Hinamizawa temple. Mai Mashiro gave chase after the girl, their chosen victim for their latest snuff film, "The Curse of Oyashiro-sama". After hearing rumors of the cursed village, Mai and Tomohiro agreed it would make the perfect backdrop for their latest "masterpiece". Rena Ryuguu ran out of the woods, into a junkyard, where the trail ended in an old pit that had become the Hinamizawa town dump. Rena ran around a massive heap of garbage and past a bunch of old cars. Behind an old stack of empty wooden crates she found it, a the abandoned van that had become her hideout and home base for her "treasure hunting" in the dump. Rena entered the van and grabbed a nata she had found in the dump, she had used as a "treasure hunting tool", as well as, though no one else knew at the moment, the murder weapon in the death of Satoko's abusive uncle. Tomohiro Machiya stood on top of a broken-down car as he filmed Mai Mashiro advanced through the junkyard, a flaming torch in one hand and a meat cleaver in the other. Suddenly Rena sprang from the abandoned van swung at Mai. The hunter had become the hunted. Rena swung her nata at her Mai, who attempted to parry with the torch in her hand. The strike knocked the torch from her hand, where it was extinguished as it hit the ground. Mai rapidly slashed into the night, but Rena' whose eyes were accustomed to the dark of night, was able to evade Mai's strikes. Rena then made a two-handed slash from top left to bottom right. The end of her blade cut into Mai's throat in a spray of blood. The snuff filmer fell to her knees, then face down on the ground. For good measure Rena swung her nata downwards, practically splitting Mai's skull. Rena then raised her nata and turned to face Tomohiro Machiya. The sight of Rena silhouetted against the full moon terrorized Machiya to the core. His grip on the camera slackened, and it fell to the ground, the lens shattering. Tomohiro was too scared to feel any embarrassment as he felt his bladder release in shock. Machiya turned and ran, fleeing back through the woods. He had to have run about half a kilometer before he stopped. He was sure he had lost his would-be victim turned into his attacker, but, as he stopped, he thought he heard one extra step behind him. Machiya turned to see a dark figure behind him, but it did not appear to be the girl that killed Mai. Instead, the dark figure appeared to downward-curving horns sprouting out of its head. Machiya ran even faster. Was he having hallucinations, or was everything that had been said about the town, the curses, the demons, the murderous cults... was it all true?. Machiya ran out of the woods, onto a country road with a single light of a phone booth. In his paranoid state, all fear of being arrested for his own crimes was eclipsed by the terror of whatever lay beneath the surface of this town. As he was about to pick up the receiver and call the police, Machiya felt something in his arm. Looking down, he saw the veins in his arms wriggling as though something was crawling inside him. Then, Machiya felt the sensation in his neck. Machiya scratched and scratched, keeping going even as blood began to flow. He had to get these parasites out of his body. After a couple minutes, Machiya began to feel lightheaded, and collapsed, having literally cut his own throat with his fingernails. Machiya never knew he had contracted a little known disease known as Hinamizawa Syndrome. WINNER: Rena Ryuguu Second: Mai Mashiro Third: Rio Miyaichi Fourth: Satsuki Miya Expert's Opinions Rena won this battle because, of the four, she had the most experience in an actual fight. Mai, Rio, and Satsuki had only killed unsuspecting, unarmed victims. Another factor were Rena's superior weapons. For second place, Mai's superior weaponry allowed her to outfight the stealthier, more experienced Rio, in spite of her advantages. Satsuki was the most inexperienced of the floor, and thus placed last. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Shion Sonozaki (by SPARTAN 119) An abandoned area of Hinamizawa Shion Sonozaki and her sister Mion walked through an abandoned area of Hinamizawa, to the north of the main town. Shion carried an AK-47 from the family armory, while Mion has replaced the Airsoft pistol she usually carried with a very real Tokarev TT-33 also provided by her family's Yakuza connections. It was dusk, and setting sun cast eerie shadows of the abandoned structures. The two sisters had been lured into the abandoned area after she receive a message from an unknown party stating they had Satoshi, and would kill him in 24 hours unless she came to the village. She would come all right, and she would show them what happened when they messed with the House of Sonozaki. Little did they know, however, that they were being watched from inside a large house at the end of the street. Tomohiro Machiya filmed the two girls' approach from down the street, as Mai Mashiro looked over his shoulder with binoculars. Mai turned to a girl with glasses standing in the corner of the room, Saki Mizuno. "Mizuno", Mai said, "They're here. Lure the one with the rifle into the building. You can kill the other." "Got it", Saki said, as she loaded and cocked an Uzi, a illegal firearm provided by arms dealers linked to Dead Tube. Saki walked down the stairs to the lower floor of the house, into the living room and took aim at Mion, firing a burst from the Uzi out the window, which shattered from the impact. About 60 meters away, Shion and Mion both dove for cover, Shion behind a garden wall and Mion into the entrance of an abandoned house. Neither was hit by the burst of fire, which did not seem particularly well-aimed. "Amateurs", Shion said wait a sneer, "Mion, keep me covered, I'll deal with them". "Got it, Sis", Mion replied, "Be careful, OK", before she got up from behind the wall and fired several shots from her Tokarev at the window in which Saki was waiting, forcing her into cover. At the same time, Shion advanced through the houses lining the east side of the street. Saki was still exchanging fire with Mion to little effect when Shion walked up to the side window of the living room and fired a three-round burst into Saki. Two shots struck her in the torso, causing her to scream in pain and fall to the floor. Shion fired a fourth shot from her AK, right into the top of her head, killing her instantly. "Saki!", Machiya yelled, but Mai silenced him. "It doesn't matter... she doesn't matter", Mai said, "All that matters is that you capture me beautifully." As Saki fell, Shion raised her hand, signaling for Mion to move up to the house. Mion ran through the houses on the other side of the street and reached the same entrance. The two Sonozaki sisters burst into the house, Mion sweeping left and Shion right. As she did, a gunshot rang out. Mion Sonozaki was struck in the side of the head and fell to the ground, dead before she knew what hit her. "You'll pay for that, you bitch!", Shion yelled as turned her AK in the direction the shot had come from and furiously sprayed what was left of her magazine down the hall at Mai, who ducked out of the way just in time, pushing Machiya with her. As her AK went silent, Mai's voice was the next thing Shion heard, calling from around a blind corner at the end of the hall. "Hey you there!", Mai yelled, "It will be boring if we keep shooting at each other, why don't you draw that sword at your side and fight me hand to hand". "Fine then, I'll look forward to chopping you to pieces!", Shion replied, "and you there, camera boy, some man you are, hiding behind your girlfriend while she does the dirty work. Keep filming, you're going to watch your girlfriend die... but not immediately, after all, I have to show you both Shion Sonozaki's Fun Fun Underground Torture Chamber!" At that, Shion Sonozaki drew her katana and slashed at Mai in one fluid motion, which Mai evaded and retaliated with a wide sweeping cut. This too missed its mark, and was responded to with a diagonal slash from Shion. This time, her blade made contact with Mai's, the impact cutting a notch in the edge of both swords. For about 30 seconds, the two blades clashed, occasionally striking with enough force to create sparks as steel met steel. Then, Shion made a thrust towards Mai's stomach. Mai dodged to the left, but in spite of her attempt to evade, her shirt became stained with blood. "Mai!", Machiya yelled and started to walk towards her. He didn't make it one step, however, before Mai held out her left hand, keeping the sword in her right and said, "It's only a scratch. Just concern yourself with capturing me beautifully, Machiya-kun". Mai was right, the blade had drawn blood, but only gone a few millimeters into her flesh. Realizing this, Shion pressed her attack, making a powerful strike at Mai's sword. The blade, now heavily notched from repeated impacts, could not take any more, and snapped at about the three quarters of the way up. Pressing her advantage, Shion did not make a strike with her sword, but rather drew an illegally modified stun gun and pressed down the trigger, thrusting the weapon towards Mai. Mai evaded the weapon and drew out a collapsable baton to replace her broken sword, swinging it down on top of the side of the stun gun, smashing the device and knocking the broken remains out of Shion's hand. With a shout of rage, Shion pulled her other concealed weapon, a clip-pointed hunting knife. Shion thrust the knife forward, directly at Mai's heart. The blade was intercepted by an upwards strike from Mai's baton. At the same time, Mai slipped something out of her sleeve and thrust it forward repeatedly into Shion's chest. This "something" turned out to be an awl. Mai's surprise attack came too late for Shion to defend against, and within a second, Mai had stabbed her several times. Mai did not stop attacking until she had stabbed Shion, who quickly collapsed, coughing up blood, at last 20 times. As her latest victim fell to the floor in a pool of blood, Mai turned to Machiya and said, "You captured everything, right?" "As always" Machiya replied. Mai then kissed him passionately as she drew the memory card from his camera, ready to upload her latest masterpiece. WINNER: Mai Mashiro Expert's Opinion Mai Mashiro won this battle thanks in large part to her superior agility and unarmed combat skill. While Shion had a better firearm with her AK-47, the experts deemed it likely that this fight would devolve into a melee, where Mai would have the advantage. Also contributing to this was the nature of Shion's Hinamizawa Syndrome, which made it more likely that she would make a fatal mistake because of the hallicinations and delusions it causes. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Child Warriors